


Finally found Home

by mehsarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, The Potter Squad Trademark, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Draco spends his first Christmas away from his family but at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey!i basically wrote this to procrastinate writing my hamilton series and my play.I also wrote it in about five minutes so its short af.Enjoy.

'Everything okay?'Draco rapidly turned around at the words to meet Harry's tired green eyes.His black hair that was already impossible to tame in a normal state was even messier and a cloud of worry hung over his face.Draco slightly smiled at his boyfriend all sleepy and scrappy.'Yeah,just...thinking.'he sighed.Harry took a step closer.'Is it because of your family?' 'Yes.'he admitted'  
I know they treated me horribly and kicked me out for no other reason than me loving you and they're cruel and...'  
'Shh.'Harry interrupted his boyfriends rambling.'It's fine.You don't have to justify it.'Draco closed his mouth and shook his head.'I shouldn't complain.You have it worse.I'm sorry.'Harry simply overcame the last centimeters betweem them and gently connected their lips.Draco felt himself relax and a familiar warmth filled his chest.

'Hey.'Harry said when their faces parted.'No comparing.It's not a Competition.Okay?'Draco smiled.'Okay.' 'Now let's go back to bed,it's damn cold here.'Harry pulled his boyfriend along to the direction of their bedroom and he followed grinning.A few minutes later they were comfortable in multiple blankets and Harry rested his head on Dracos chest.'Are you better?'he muttered while his hands stroked the black streaks of hair softly.'Yeah.I mean I'm not happy about it but I got you.And I'll have a great Christmas.Without fear of my dad or anyone.'Harry looked up at him.'I love you,Draco.'He smiled.'I love you too,Chosen One.'Harry got up and threw the nearest pillow at his boyfriends face.'I told you not to call me that.'he yelled and Draco laughed,tossing the pillow back.

A shrill sound interrupted Harrys dreams.The doorbell.He took a look at the clock and groaned at them showing it was 9 in the morning.Leaving draco sleeping he shuffled to the door.After opening Hermione fell in his arms.'Merry Christmas!'she exclaimed enthusiastic.Ron appeaered behind her,seemingly as tired as Harry.'Um,isn't it kinda early?I mean it's the holidays.'The Minister of Magic sighed and pushed Harry aside to get to the kitchen.'That's what Ron said.'The two men could just look at each other helpless.

A few hours later Ginny and Luna had joined them and they were on their way to iceskate in a nearby park.'I can't believe you two have never been iceskating.'Ginny said to Draco and Harry.'Shut up.'Harry sighed.'I'm gonna be bruised after five minutes.'His prediction didn't come exactly true but it did take some time until he and Draco were sliding across the ice moderately safe but still not nearly as majestic as Ginny,Luna and Ron.Hermione was better than the two but still had her problems.The whole thing ended with Harry crashing into Luna and Ginny holding hands and after Hermione had cleaned them up with a flick of her wand they sat down on a bench to drink hot chocolate and watch way better iceskaters than them.

When they got back in the early evening Ron insisted that the presents couldn't wait and although Hermione protested she had to back down since no one else minded.She had got everyone beautifully bound books with topics that fit each person perfectly which wasn't much of a surprise.Luna gave everyone a self made nargle protection kit which made everyone grin and Ginny passed around customised tea bags in self decorated boxes.When it was Dracos turn he cleared his throat lightly.'Um,i just wanted to thank you all for taking me into your group as a friend and forgiving me for all the shit my father made me do.'Everyone stared at him,moved.The silence made him nervous.'Did i say something wrong?'he stuttered.Harry smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips.'Not at all.You're perfect.'Ginny squealed and bounced on her seat.'You two are so cute!'

Draco got out six black bracelets and started to put them on his friends wrists.'They magically transfer body heat.I thought it was nice if we could feel each others presence even while being apart.'As he looked up into gleaming eyes and smiling faces he realised that he didn't think about his family all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!Feel free to correct anything,English is not my first language.


End file.
